gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Holding Out for a Hero
Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty and Marley with back-up from the New Directions. In the choir room, Kitty does the split as she sings. While holding a whip, she teases some of the New Directions members. Marley then walks in, spinning, as the Glee Club nods, impressed. As they reach the chorus of the song, Marley jumps on the top of the piano in a hero stance, Kitty still using her whip. They pull off impressive moves and flashy dances together. As the song comes to an end, New Directions applauds their work, and they hug. Finn compliments them on the fact that they were able to resolve their friendship - unlike Ryder and Jake - but unaware that Kitty still loathes Marley. Lyrics New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley with New Directions harmonizing: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and Kitty and Marley with New Directions harmonizing: I dream of what I need Kitty and Marley: I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh (Kitty and Marley: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Kitty and Marley with New Directions: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty with New Directions harmonizing: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Kitty and Marley and New Directions harmonizing: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Marley (Kitty): Ooh! (I need a) Kitty and Marley: Hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood New Directions: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Kitty and Marley: Oh! I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning) He's gotta be sure, it’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight Kitty and Marley with New Directions: I need a hero Trivia *Kitty's split in the beginning is a homage to a lip-sync performance to the same song by drag queen Tandi Iman Dupree, who began her performance at the 2001 Miss Gay Black America pageant by landing into splits from the ceiling. Gallery HoldingOutForAHero.jpeg Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo1 250.gif tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo2 250.gif Tumblr mdy4d6AN65g1r2gpjvo2 250.gif Tumblr mdy4d6AN6g81r2gpjvo3 250.gif Tumblr mdy4d6AN68g1r2gpjvo4 250.gif tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo3 250.gif Glee.407.hdtv-lol 0532.jpg tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o5 250.gif tumblr mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o28 r2 250.gif tumblr mdzpvxt8zg1rorqk0o6 250.gif tumblr mdyiarG0Oh1qi8h79o1 r3 250.gif Awesomeduet karley.png Kittycat6.gif Kittycat5.gif Kittycat4.gif Kittycat3.gif Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance.jpg V1dMd4p.gif MarleyHoldingOutForAHero.gif holding out for a hero.png holding out for a hero marley .png tumblr_mw0p6b6HY91rsvugro1_250.gif tumblr_mw0p6b6HY91rsvugro2_250.gif tumblr_mw0p6b6HY91rsvugro3_250.gif tumblr_mw0p6b6HY91rsvugro4_250.gif BelissaHoldingOutforaHero5.gif BelissaHoldingOutforaHero4.gif BelissaHoldingOutforaHero3.gif BelissaHoldingOutforaHero2.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1dvv8dXTN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif holding out for a hero season 4.png holdinoutforahero.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four